Project Summary/Abstract Despite the dramatic growth of the Hispanic population with end stage renal disease in the U.S., relatively little is known about earlier stages of chronic kidney disease (CKD) in Hispanics. The Hispanic Chronic Renal Insufficiency Cohort (CRIC) Study is based at the University of Illinois at Chicago and is an ancillary study to the NIDDK-sponsored multi-center CRIC Study. During the first two funding periods, the study assembled a sizable cohort of Hispanics with moderate to severe CKD and addressed critical questions. One key finding was that compared to non-Hispanics whites, Hispanics with CKD are burdened by lower socioeconomic status, poorer blood pressure control, higher depressive symptoms, and lower health-related quality of life (HRQOL). Furthermore, we found that Hispanics with CKD experienced a twofold higher rate of CKD progression but this disparity was explained by potentially modifiable sociodemographic and clinical factors. This finding has important implications for practice and underscores the need to better understand factors influencing risk factor control and health outcomes in Hispanics. As a result of our findings, the scientific scope of this competitive renewal has been broadened to address knowledge gaps in the following areas: 1) epidemiology of mild CKD, 2) impact of sociocultural/ psychosocial factors on CKD progression and cardiovascular events among Hispanics, and 3) influence of CKD progression on patient-centered outcomes. First, because individuals with mild CKD comprise a much larger proportion of the CKD population, improving our understanding of modifiable risk factors in early disease may have substantial public health implications. Recognizing the need to understand the epidemiology of mild CKD, the parent CRIC Study recently recruited 1500 additional adults with eGFR 45-70 ml/min/1.73m2. However, only 4% of these participants are Hispanic. Second, there is accumulating evidence suggesting that sociocultural and psychosocial factors influence health outcomes in Hispanics but these factors have not been studied in the context of CKD. Third, in addition to studying traditional clinical outcomes, there is growing recognition of the need to study outcomes defined by patients as being important. This application seeks to continue follow-up of the existing Hispanic CRIC cohort and enrich it with recruitment of 125 Hispanics with mild CKD (eGFR 45-70 ml/min/1.73m2) to accomplish the following Aims: 1) Evaluate the association of Hispanic ethnicity with risk of CKD progression and cardiovascular events in adults with mild CKD; 2) Investigate the association of sociocultural and psychosocial factors with CKD progression and cardiovascular events among Hispanics across the spectrum of CKD severity; and 3) Examine the relationship of CKD progression with patient-centered outcomes (e.g., HRQOL, physical function, pain) across the spectrum of CKD severity, among Hispanics and across racial/ethnic groups. The renewal of Hispanic CRIC and its continued close link to the parent CRIC Study provides an unprecedented opportunity to efficiently address a broad range of critical questions regarding the epidemiology of CKD in Hispanics.